Because Max Knows All
by scarleteyes21
Summary: When Dave's cousin Max from ABC's Happy Endings  comes to visit,he teaches Dave that you can still be yourself and gay.
1. Chapter 1

"So it's official, Lima, Ohio sucks." Max quipped as he looked around the local mall. "I am so sorry you have to live in this crappy city for another year." He patted his younger cousin Dave in mock support as he tossed another popcorn shrimp in his mouth. "Seriously, I think I saw Roseanne and Dan Conner walk by."

Dave snorted as Max continued to eat. He always looked forward to his cousin visiting from Chicago, it was like having a big brother to look up too.

Even though Max was pretty much jobless, broke half the time, and ate like there was no tomorrow. Not to mention he looked like a rejected frat boy. But Dave loved him anyway.

And even more when his dad told him that Max had come out to his parents.

If Max wasn't his hero before, he sure was now.

"We should go to Columbus, maybe catch a game or something." Max suggested, he noticed that Dave was too quiet. He was used to his cousin being an outgoing guy, even during their basket-ball game and CoD video game marathon, Dave seemed unusually quiet.

"Sounds good." Dave mumbled half-heartidly.

"That's it, dude what the hell is up with you?" Dave fidgeted uncomfortably looking around the mall to make sure no one he knew was watching. "Is this because I came out?" Max asked, a little worried. He hadn't expect Dave to go all gaycist on him.

"NO!" Dave shouted, a little too loud for his liking, he looked around the mall one last time before walking them to a tall table in front of DQ. "Can I ask you a question?"

Max groaned, "God, this is about emotions isn't it?" he hit head on the table pretty hard, but he cared too much. "Go."  
>"How did you come out to Aunt Pauline and Uncle Howard?" Dave asked sullenly, "I mean when dad told me, I thought Aunt Pauline would throw a shit-fit, and she and even dad seemed pretty cool when they were telling me what happened."<p>

"Well, she didn't. I thought they both would but, luckily they still love me." Max popped another popcorn shrimp and realized it was his last. "Aw, that sucks!" he titled the container to get the last few crumbs. "Damn you popeyes."

"Can you forget about the stupid popcorn shrimp for a minute?" Dave yelled.

Max blinked, he wasn't used to Dave being so emo, if anything the reason why Dave was his second favorite cousin (his cousin Jeffery in Seattle could get him tickets to any Hawks game anywhere).

"I really need your help." Dave mumbled rubbing his neck roughly, Max gave him a look over. His cousin was near the line of crying.

"Dude, what's up?"

"How did you do it? Out yourself like that?"

Max's blue eyes widened, he realized that Dave wasn't scared of him or mad at him for being gay. He was scared of himself.

"D-dude, are you gay?" Max asked quietly as he noticed Dave's eyes wouldn't stop shifting. He rested a comforting hand on Dave's shoulder before the young man shrugged him off, quickly wiping his tears before Max could say anything about him.

"Dude, c'mon. I can't freaking help you if you can't talk to me" '_Holy shit, I sound like Jane!_' he cursed silently to himself as he awkwardly patted Dave's back. "Are you gay?" he repeated again with certaintinity.

Dave nodded wordlessly, his hazel eyes were beginning to water. "I-I'm gay."

Max bit his lip, he had never heard his cousin so broken before. "So?"

"So?" Dave continued to look around the mall in order to make sure the coast is clear. "I'm going to be a senior in highschool, I'm on the football team and hockey team. I don't want to be gay!" he hissed.

Max rolled his eyes, "Dude, what does that have to do with you being gay? I was in my high school's football team too, I was still gay." He put his arm around his cousin, "C'mon, don't be such a self-hating gaycist."

"Gaycist?"

"Yep."

Dave shook his head, he should have known better than to tell anyone. "I-I can't be gay. Do you know how shitty it is to be gay? They're going to expect me to know all fashion and musicals, and wear tight clothing…I can't do it.

Now Max was pissed, he wouldn't say it to Penny and the rest of his friends, but he was sick and tired when they would compare him to the stereotypical gay guy. And now Dave was comparing himself to the stupid stereotype.

"Look, to be honest with you, I'm really sick and tired of everyone thinking that gay men have to live up to this weird Sex and the City Carson Kelly flamboyant shtick stereotype. Being gay isn't something you have to live up to, it's what you are. Watching Project Runway or going to a Broadway show every week isn't going to make you gay or gayer, it's just going to make you less you." Max assured him, "Beside, look at me, I'm gay, I like football, beer, and you will never see me sitting and watching a musical. Seriously, I've never seen _Chicago_ and I live in Chicago."

Dave bit his lip, his cousin did have a point.

"Guess I never saw it that way." He shook his head. "I don't even know if I'm gay or not."

Max rolled his eyes, "Do you get hard when you watch straight porn?" He almost pissed himself laughing when he saw the red consume his cousin's face.

"No." Dave whispered, almost sounding ashamed.

"What about man on man porn?"

Dave's wordless answer was all Max needed. "Can't say it's enough, but I'm pretty sure that means you're gay." Max smirked, looking too smug. Suddenly Max started to laugh hysterically.

"What's your malfunction?"

Max's tried to contain himself, but only laughed harder. "Oh God!" he panted between laughing, "Imagine mom and Uncle Paul when they find out that they both have gay sons! Holy shit, dude, all I gotta say is watch out for my mom, she will try to match you with someone." In the girlish voice he could muster, Max started to imitate his mother, "Oh, my goodness Pauly, I know the sweetest boy for Davey, his mother is in my scrapbooking class. Such a darling Jewish boy too."

"Aunt Pauline is in scrapbooking?"

"Actually she thinks scrapbooking is for Republicans, I picked the first old people hobby that came into my mind."

The two started to walk back to Popeyes, Max was finally relieved to his cousin look a little better.

"You think dad will be okay with me being gay?"

Max gave him 'the look', "Please, my mom and uncle Paul are like the most freakishly liberal people on earth. Besides he didn't seem pissed when I talked to him, in fact he seemed like the same old usual uncle Paul. He didn't care that I was gay, he's letting me stay with you, isn't he? If he had a problem with homosexuality, then he wouldn't let me be staying with you guys."

Dave thought about it for two seconds, "Yeah, but he's not your dad."

"No, he's not. He's my uncle, an uncle who has told me that he loves me and is willing to come to my wedding whenever I met the right guy."

That made Dave freeze right in his tracks, his father said that to Max?

His cousin noticed his shock state, and patted him friendly on the back. "Imagine what he'll do for you then."

"And considering that your dad and my mom are _siblings_, Uncle Paul is probably going to want grandkids." Max's laughter became tenfold when he saw the blush darken on Dave's face.

Dave was still flustered and beat red as Max ordered another bucket of popcorn shrimp and two large sodas. "Is there a guy?" Max asked suddenly as they waited for their order.

Dave bit his lower lip, not really sure if he should tell his cousin about Kurt or spare him the gory details.

Max bumped him with his hip, "There's a guy, I knew it!" he fist pumped in the air, "Dude, who's the lucky guy?"

"You sound like a girl." Dave deadpanned.

"Don't try to change the subject! TELL ME THE DEETS!" Max grabbed the two sodas and the bucket as soon as the server set them down on the counter, muttering a quick "thanks" before continuing walking around the mall with Dave.

After awhile of Dave not dishing out the deets, Max glared at him, gulping down his soda.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Dave asked, clearly annoyed with the fact that his cousin was acting like a twelve year old girl.

"No."

"Fine." Dave let out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his face. He hated this story; he knew he was jerk to Kurt. But it was just such a bitter reminder that he chased Kurt into Blaine's arms.

"There's this guy, Kurt, same year as me and he goes to my high school."

Max stopped him there, "Kurt? As in the dude you beat up and threaten to kill?"

"How the hell did-Dad has the biggest mouth ever."

Max pursed his lips, "Actually that title belongs to my mother. But anyway, you were saying."

"Well since you know the crazy parts of the story, I'll stick to the shorter version: I got blackmailed by the bitch of the school, who not only happens to be Kurt's friend but is also gay and in the closet."

He noticed that Max was about to interrupt him again.

"She caught me looking at another guy's butt."

Max opened his mouth and quickly closed it; he nodded his head for Dave to continue before he popped a popcorn shrimp into his mouth.

"He and I are pretty cool now, except that he has a boyfriend who loves him and vice versa and apparently, I'm not his type."

"Wait-what? Did he say that to you?"

"Yeah, we got into a fight after I shoved him into the lockers, guess he had enough of all the bullying. He was ranting about me basically being a homophobe and that he would never be into me because I'm not his type; he doesn't dig the chubby sweaty dudes who will be bald by the time they're thirty."

Max's jaw became slacked, "Dude, you don't think he really meant that?" he asked incredulously. "I mean, he was probably pissed as shit and wanted to make you feel bad as he did."

Dave sighed, he considered that too after he and Kurt became alright. "Yeah, maybe. But those feelings must of come from somewhere."

Max noticed Dave's mood had plummeted again, "C'mon, dude, don't wallow on me again. I need my crazy nut sack cousin in order to have some fun in this boring hell hole." Max pleaded, jumping up and down like a five year old.

Suddenly Dave became rigid and his face was whiter then snow.

"Dude, you okay?" Max looked at the direction in which Dave was staring at, he saw two guys walking towards the Starbucks (clearly a couple, since they were holding hands and staring at each other like love sick puppies).

The shorter of the two looked like Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid (if Max ever had a dream guy, it would be Prince Eric), the other boy was taller, thinner, and pale. He had on plaid shorts, a tight gray t-shirt, and a black vest.

"Why are we staring at them?"

Dave finally found his voice, "The tall guy, the one wearing the plaid shorts, that's Kurt."

Dave couldn't believe it when Max started to laugh again, "Seriously? The dude looks like Pinocchio!"

He was willing to give Max's the benefit of the doubt, since they were pretty far away from the couple.

"No, he doesn't." Dave's voice sounded so heartbroken that it made Max feel a little guilty for making fun of the other boy.

Max looked down at his popcorn shrimp then back at his cousin who was still staring at the couple. "Maybe we should go over and say 'hi'?"

That made Dave completely sober, "Wait? What? Max, No!" he grabbed his cousin's arm but the other man easily shrugged him off.

"Come one what's the big deal? It's just a guy." He was already walking his way towards the couple before Dave regained his ability to walk again.

"Max!" Dave hissed loudly trying his best not to tackle his cousin in the mall.

Max turned around and shrugged, his big goofy smile was plastered on his face. "Let's go Davey, I don't have all day!" He shouted.

Max's yelling got the attention of both Kurt and Blaine.

'_Oh shit!_' Dave followed after his cousin like a mindless zombie, when he finally caught up to his cousin he violently pulled Max's arm.

"Hey! Watch the popcorn shrimp!" Max yelled as Kurt and Blaine made their way towards them. "Grow some balls, dude, it's just a guy who looks like Pinocchio."

As soon as Kurt and Blaine stopped towards them, Dave could tell his cousin had changed his mind. "Alright," Max whispered, "Or more like a young Clinton Kelly."

Dave softly growled and squeezed his cousin's arm tighter, getting a quiet "Ow!" from him. "I'm going to freaking kill you after this!" Dave hissed quietly, unfortunately not quite enough. .

Blaine loudly cleared his throat. "Karofsky, nice to see you again."

Dave wished he could say the same thing.

**So tell me what you think. Good start?**

**BTW, Max Owens from **_**The Hard Times of RJ Berger**_** will also make an appearance later in the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Max tried his best not grimace in pain as Dave continued to squeeze his arm, '_Dude is gonna rip off my freaking arm!_'

He could tell that Prince Eric knew he was in pain by the way he was smiling at the two, "So, Dave, who's your friend?"

Max did a quick glance at his young cousin, who seemed frozen. "…He's-He's"

Max stuck out his other hand for Prince Eric and Pinocchio/Clinton Kelly to shake. "I'm Max Blum, Dave's cousin from Chicago."

Prince Eric gave him a polite and charming smile, if only he was older, he would be Max's perfect looking date. "I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel." Kurt stuck out his hand, but Max was still looking at Blaine.

Kurt gave a soft cough, shaking both Max and Dave from their frozen stance. Max was the first one to recover; he quickly shook Kurt's hand. "Nice to meet you, dudes. I heard a lot about you Kurt."

Kurt looked alarm and Dave's hold on Max's arm became stronger.

"Really?"

Max could feel his face quickly turning red from trying not to burst and beat the crap out of his cousin. "Yeah." He pulled his arm roughly from Dave's grasp, earning himself a slight stumble before catching himself. Dave held back an awkward cough as Max glared at him, "Yeah," he repeated again, "from Davey over here, he told me what went down at your prom." The red in Kurt's cheeks spread throughout his entire face, he opened his mouth ready for any teasing that David Karofsky's _cousin_ was capable of but Max quickly cut him off.

"Dude, that was totally awesome what you did. As a gay man myself, I thank you for kicking everyone's butts; figuratively speaking of course. I probably would have kicked some major asses, literally." He stuck out his fist for Kurt to bump.

Dave had to give it to his cousin; he had never seen Kurt speechless before. Kurt slowly fist bumped Max, still red faced as Blaine tried to contain his laughter.

Soon enough Kurt found his voice, "You-You're gay? And you're Dave's cousin?" Kurt's voice sounded unsure and Blaine looked as if he was expecting Ashton Kutcher to pop out and yell "You've been punk'd!"

But Max gave them both a reassuring smile, "Yep," he wrapped his arm around Dave's shoulders and pulled him close. "Staying with my bro for a few days. Needed to see the kid before he goes off to college and leaves me behind. Well not really, I would not want to be left behind in this city." He shook his head in disgrace, "I have no idea how you guys live in this city without going crazy."

The three shared an easy laugh. Dave though still couldn't find his voice; he couldn't help but look at Kurt. It sucked that he liked a guy who he knew could and would never like him back. He didn't dare to look at Kurt and Blaine's hands-which he knew were intertwined together.

'_That just sucks_.'

"Seriously dude, you should hear Davey sing, he's pretty awesome too!"

That definitely broke Dave out of his trance.

Max smiled happily, oblivious to Dave's face darkening as well as his body turning rigid.

"Honestly, this boy can sing Michael Buble and Robin Thicke like there is no tomorrow. I mean-OW!" Max did his best not to buckle under the pain inflicted by his cousin, yet again.

"DUDE, what the hell?"

Dave gave the three guys a fake cheery smile, "I'm sure Kurt and Blaine have better things to do than talk to us." He was trying his best to salvage his non-existent dignity at the moment. But the damage was clearly done; Kurt and Blaine had huge smiles on their faces.

"Robin Thicke? Wouldn't have expected that from you Dave." Kurt said gently, "I bet you sound good."

Now it was Dave's turn to blush. "T-Thanks, Kurt."

"Why didn't you tell us that you have a cousin who is gay, Karofsky?" Blaine asked, his eyes had darkened a little.

Dave shrugged, "I just recently found out about Max." he noticed the shared looked between Blaine and Kurt, "He already knows that I'm gay."  
>Kurt looked surprised, in a good way.<p>

If Dave didn't know any better, he would have thought Kurt looked proud of him. But of course Blaine had to put an end to that.

"Not to be too frank, but why did you call Kurt and his friends losers and geeks, when you yourself sing?" Blaine asked, a furry caterpillar eyebrow rose slightly.

Dave seethed; he should have seen that coming. He looked back at Kurt, who's lovely blue-green eyes had darkened. His smile was now long gone.

"Wouldn't want to fit the stereotype and lose everything he never had." Kurt said coldly, returning to his former bitchy self.

The insult was like a slap in the face; Max was enraged but didn't dare to interfere. He could see the Dave slowly turning red.

"Dude, R and R."

Blaine's brow stayed in place. "R and R?"

"Rephrase and redirect." The confused look on Kurt and Blaine stayed in place. "My mom is a psychoanalysis." He stated, not wanting to explain any further.

Dave smirked, suddenly way too cool for Max's liking. "Considering I'm going to become a sweaty chubby guy who's going to become bald, I guess I'll be able to fit one stereotype, right Kurt?" Dave's voice sounded broken and hurt.

Kurt automatically became morose.

Max and Blaine helplessly looked between the two, not knowing what exactly was going on. Blaine gently rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder, much to Dave's chagrin. "We have a movie to catch."

Kurt softly mumbled something, letting his boyfriend take the lead yet again. "It was nice meeting you Max and we hope to see you soon Karofsky." Blaine waved as he took off hand in hand with Kurt, who waved goodbye unsurely.

Once the couple was out of hearing range, Max finally stated his opinion "He has the style and looks of Clinton Kelly, with the bitchyness to match."

Dave faltered a little bit, not really believing that happened. Whatever assurance Max had installed or began to install in him had gone away. "He's not a bitch. I-He has the right to be mad at me."

"I thought you apologized?"

Dave rubbed his face wearily before clasping his hands over his head. "Still, that doesn't erase everything I did to him." He could feel Max staring at him. "What?"

"You really like him, don't you?"

Dave didn't even answer, Max was already walking,

"Max! What the hell?"

He sped up a bit to meet up with his cousin, "What, what did I do now?"

Max sighed, shaking his head at his cousin, "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? Honestly, you're worse than Dave-" he noticed Dave's odd facial expression "He's my roommate, the one who got left at the altar."

"Aunt Pauline said he was your boyfriend?"

"Do not change the subject!" Max just about yelled, "You have to be more confident. What the hell happened to my old cousin? The guy who beat the crap out Jimmy Dezmon because he was picking on our cousin Lily?"

"I was thirteen." Dave answered bitterly; he couldn't deny that he had lost some of his confidence ever since he began to question his sexuality.

It was the main reason why he started to act out, he was finally fitting in and no longer just a faceless jock.

"Just because your crush pointed out flaws that _you think_ are obvious, doesn't mean that you're lower than dirt or don't deserve to be with someone."

"It wasn't Kurt." Dave stated, head cased down, "It was the guys on the hockey team."

Max paused and made a face, "Wait-are you talking about those freaking 80's reject? What the hell did they do to you?"

Dave became too quiet and still wouldn't look up. "Davey?"

Dave rubbed the back of his neck, "I rather not talk about it, okay? I'm over it."

"Clearly not if you think that you can't be yourself in order to be someone." Max knew he sounded like Jane and Penny combined, he usually hated talking about emotions but he hated seeing his cousin like this. He wanted fun loving-football addict-taco loving Dave back.

"So what I'm supposed to do?" Dave asked bitterly, looking more broken than before.

Max could feel his shoulders slump, he needed Dave to stop thinking so much. "Let's go to Sports Authority, I think I saw they were having a sale on jerseys or something." He grabbed Davey's shoulders leading him to the store.

After a while Dave seemed to be a little better as he and Max began tossing around a baseball around the store while checking out other displays and equipments.

Max cursed loud after catching Dave's fast ball. "For crap's sake! Where the hell did you learn to throw like that?"

Dave smiled smugly, "Aren't you on the baseball team or something?"

Max was glad to see his cousin smile and laugh again, but not if that meant losing the feeling in his hands. "Shit! That freaking hurt!"

He heard someone laugh and looked over at the counter to see a young guy, about Dave's age staring at them, well more at Dave.

The guy smirked until he noticed Max had caught him staring, the guy quickly went back to doing whatever he was doing before.

He pulled Dave closer to him, "Not really sure, but I think that sales clerk was checking you out."

Dave turned around quickly to see an average height guy with dark skin and short dreadlocks; he was pretty muscular and looked pretty good in the red polo uniform.

"How the hell do you know that he's gay?"

"I have gaydar." Max stated too easily and simply, he bumped Dave's shoulder. "You should flirt with him. Get you mac on, man."

"Never talk like that again." Dave picked up a soccer ball on display and started to kick it around, but Max kicked the ball hard-knocking a few things off the display.

"Dude!" Dave noticed a few employees glaring at them, except the guy with the dreadlocks who seemed more worried than mad.

"Dave, if you don't go over there right now and flirt with that guy I swear to God I'll tell Uncle Paul about the porn under your bed." Max growled pointing at Dave.

"That's your porn; you hid it under my bed."

Max stomped his foot, "Irrelevant."

"How the hell is that irrelevant?"

"GO!"

Dave grumbled underneath his breath, already planning away to get back at his cousin. Maybe he can hide that extra large Lota-Choca bar Max had brought from the airport?

As Max watched his cousin walk off, he pulled a male employee aside, a tall red head with really bright green eyes. "Sidebar," he held up his sore hand, "do you guys sell muscle cream or anything? Cause this hurts like a mother f-"

"No, we don't sir."

"Maybe you can show me where to get some then? I'm actually new to this lovely city, maybe you can show me around."

"Uhh…"

Dave rolled his eyes; Max made it look too freaking easy!

He summed up all his courage-which wasn't a lot- and approached the guy "Hey."

Dreadlock guy looked up, a bit surprised. "Hi, can I help you?" he asked professionally.

"I kind of noticed you looking over at me I-"

"Yeah, you have a good throw; I'm on the baseball team at my school."

Just when Dave was about to find a corner and die, Max hurriedly sped walk behind Dave and coughed "Totally lying." He sped walk past him again, this time coughing "He was totally checking you out."

Dreadlock boy looked confused as he looked at Max's retreating back.

Dave took a deep breath and stuck out his hand, "I'm David Karofsky."

Dreadlock guy gave him a soft smile, showing off an array of white pearly teeth, as he shook Dave's hand. "Reese Morgan."

"Ask him out!" Max sped walk past him again, coughing up his advice.

Dave grated his teeth. Maybe he could shave Max's eyebrows.

Reese just looked creeped out. "Who's he?"

"An insane guy, I suggest you call security. Now."

Max sped walked past him again, giving Dave a sharp slap to the back of the head. "Shit!"

"I said ask him out!"

Reese's hand was half way towards Dave, but stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my stupid cousin." He tapped the counter, "This is gonna sound really stupid, because I don't know if you're gay or not, cause I am and I think you're kind of cute."

"Kind of?" Reese looked insulted.

Dave paled, "Cute, You are cute." He saw Reese's face twist in disgust, "Handsome? You're really handsome?"

All of a sudden Reese let out a loud laugh, Dave just stood there not knowing what to do next. He was ready to run any second now.

"I'm just messin' with you man," He grabbed a pen from a jar near the computer and wrote his cell number on a slip of paper. "Call me."

Dave felt something spread through his chest; it was like he scored the winning touchdown or something! He smiled, his hazel eyes shining brightly. "I will take your number and make you wait impatiently for three days and just when you think I won't call you, I will pull the ultimate dick move and text message you late at night."

Reese chuckled, "And I will send you a one word message text that will make you think that I'm not interested even though I am very interested," Dave could feel Reese's eyes studying him, taking him in.

Dave easily pocketed the slip of paper, "I look forward to our awkward text messaging then."

Max sped walk again, "You got dem digits, dude!" he hurried walked out of the store.

"He's not going to be with us, is he?" Reese asked worriedly.

Dave shook his head, "Hellz no."

Just when Dave was about to say good bye Reese smiled, "Actually he was right about me checking you out. You got really nice eyebrows."

Dave could feel the blush rising, "Yeah, I only use them for good though. They don't work when it comes to getting out of a traffic ticket.

Reese bit his lip, lips that looked particularly soft to kiss "You don't say.""

This confidence stuff was going over really well!

After saying bye, Dave walked out the store, two seconds later Max jumped him. "DUDE! THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" he pulled Dave in for a noogie,

"Max, we're like ten feet from the store, they can freaking hear you!" Dave whispered harshly, but Max didn't care he grabbed Dave's face and gave a big fat kiss in the middle of his forehead.

"I can't believe I'm saying this and I will kill you if you tell anyone I said this, but I'm so proud of you, dude!"

Dave stood rock still, very aware that people were looking at him, but somehow it didn't bother him as much as used too.

"Thanks man."

Max punched Dave hard in the arm, "You got the digits. Now we celebrate. Get some Nerf guns and then off to the spa."

Dave flinched, "You go to the spa? And do what?"

Max shrugged, "Actually I hate it, but your eyebrows have always attracted people. Didn't want to tell you this, but the dude at the DQ was totally checking you out. Oh, and so was the red head guy at the Sports Authority."

Dave noticed he said that last part too bitterly, "Wait, the one you were hitting on?"

Max pulled a face, "Yeah, let's not talk about that." He pointed at Dave's uniquely groomed eyebrows. "Those things are like dude magnets and I need to get them, so let's go."

As they were looked at the mall directory to find the spa (Dave had no idea if the mall even had a spa), Dave noticed a certain couple from his peripheral view.

Maybe it was the new sense of courage from asking Reese out or maybe it was the new found discovery that his eyebrows were irresistible to guys, or maybe it was two red bulls and grape soda chaser he had for breakfast.

"Hmm-I see something forming in that head of yours," Max sang "will you be needing backup? Cause I got your back."

Dave's eyes were glued to the couple now, "Keep Blaine busy. I got Kurt."  
>"I get one-on-one time with Prince Eric? Score!" Max rubbed his hands in excitement, "Maybe he has an older brother or something."<p>

Dave shivered, "That's just creepy."

"Hey, Kurt!" Dave yelled out, earning himself a glare from Blaine. "Can we talk for a second?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Blaine cut in smoothly. Kurt though didn't look too bothered; in fact he looked impressed that Dave looked so calm and happy.

"I think Kurt can decide for himself."

"Well I think-"

Max quickly grabbed Blaine and steered him away from Dave and Kurt, "No one likes a wet blanket, dude."

Kurt stood on his toes with his arms crossed, "So Dave, what's new?"

Max was determined to have Blaine's back turned to Dave and Kurt. "You wouldn't by any chance have an older brother or an uncle who looks like you?"

Blaine bit his lip, "No."

"How about a cousin who looks a lot like you, or like Prince Eric?"

Blaine impatience and annoyance grew, "Don't take too much offence to this, but you're really creeping me out." He crossed his arms over his chest "And I have a boyfriend."

Blaine tried to turn around but Max stopped him, "Relax Frodo, my cousin isn't going to hurt Pinocchio over there. He just wants to talk."

"About what?"

He and Blaine finally looked at the two, whatever Dave was saying was causing Kurt to blush like mad. Neither could tell if Kurt was mad or embarrassed, but Dave clearly seemed to be enjoying it, he was all smug smiles.

"What the hell is he saying to him?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Whatever he's saying to him I need to take notes."

A few minutes later Dave walked towards them with an ultra-smug smile plastered on his face, leaving Kurt behind stuttering and red-faced.

He patted Blaine on the shoulder, "Pleasure seeing you again hobbit."

"Hobbit. Way better nickname then Frodo." Max smiled as they watched Blaine jog over to Kurt to check on him.

The younger boy held back his laughter, "What the hell did you say to him?" Max asked laughing just as hard.

Dave guffawed and said between sniffing and wiping his tears, "Dude, I seriously cannot feel my legs."

**Looks like Dave got his confidence back. **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. **

**Next up is Max Owens and what the hell happened between Dave and the hockey team. **


	3. Chapter 3

Max was still laughing as he and Dave made their way to Dave's house, the sight of red faced Kurt was still fresh in his mind.

"C'mon dude, I dying here, tell me what you said." Max begged as Dave let them in.

Dave was smiling since they had left the mall; he refused to talk about what he said to Kurt. "I already told you. It's a private conversation."

Max poked his finger into his cousin's chest angrily, "Please, you so totally owe me. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten the guy's number from Sports Authority." Dave just looked at him for a minute before Max started to jump up and down in place, tugging on Dave's sleeve. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Dave shook his head and pulled his arm away. "Can't."

Max finally gave up, for now. "Fine, but I'll find out eventually. No one can hide secrets from me! Nothing get's past me."

Dave eyed his cousin, "Your fly is open."

"What?" Max quickly checked his fly, to see that it was fully zipped, he heard his cousin laugh. "You, sir, are a jerk." Max sneered as he stomped up the stairs.

That made Dave laugh louder, he knew Max wouldn't hold a grudge over a joke but he just felt good. It was like he finally was himself again. He couldn't remember laughing and smiling this much.

"What if I made lasagna for dinner? Would that make it better?" he shouted up the steps. He looked at the clock set on the end table in the living room. He had a few hours till his father came home from work.

He heard a loud boom from upstairs and then Max screaming. '_What the hell?'_ Then a second noise erupted, a heavy thud hit the floor, it sounded like someone fell. "MAX!" he ran up the steps and opened the guestroom door to find Max on the floor in a headlock and sat on by …

"Owens?" Dave asked shocked to his old buddy, Max Owens, from football camp, they had been friends since they were little kids. Owens lived out of state and usually it was Dave who made the trip to visit.

Owens still had Max in a headlock as he looked up at Dave and grinned, "

Sup man?"

Dave's grin grew wider, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"Made plans with your dad weeks ago to surprise you. He left a spare key under the mat outside."

Dave eyed his cousin, who was gasping for air and was quickly turning red. "You know, this will over once you yell out 'uncle'." He advised Max who was making pitiful attempts to gain leverage.

"Never." Max sputtered out.

Dave shrugged, "So, how long can you stay?"

"Till Tuesday" Owens grinned, tightening his hold on Max. ",hopefully I can kick your ass in football this time."

"Dude, you have never been able to kick my butt in anything. I honestly have no idea what those muscles are for, except for show." Dave joked, then he realized something, "Dude, didn't you say you were supposed to be in basketball training this summer?"

Owens finally released his grip from Max and got up.

Max though seemed to be insulted as he tried to regain his breath. "You finally gave up? I was about to go ham on you son!" He staggered a bit as he got up, still red faced and slightly sweaty. "C'mon little boy. I can kick your ass! I have seen every Jean Claude Van Damme movie ever made!"

Dave pinched the bridge of his noise, sadly it wasn't the first time Max lost to Owen in a fight, It always gave him a headache. Owens on the other hand just laughed, "I miss you too, Max."

Max made a face and his voice sounded more like Harrison Ford than it did Jean Claude Van Damme, "Don't try to sweet talk me."

"Last thing I need is to take Max to the hospital, again." Dave pushed Owens out the door and closed it behind him.

Max laughed triumphantly, "That's right boy, you better be afraid." After a moment though he remembered hearing Dave say something before he got tackled by Owens. "Dave? You still making lasagna?"

He was ready to follow the two boys when he heard a loud beeping and vibrating sound, _'Looks like Max version 2.0 dropped his phone._' He picked up the other boy's phone and smiled deviously. '_Let's see if the kid sends_ _any dirty texts to his GF_.' Luckily Owen's phone wasn't locked and Max had easy access to his text messages. _'Wow, that is a lot of messages to Guillermo.' _Max noticed that Guillermo had sent the text message.

HEY YOU! HOPE YOU GOT THERE SAFELY. I KNOW I WAS MAD BEFORE BUT I DO MISS YOU. CALL ME WHEN YOU HAVE THE TIME. MISS + LOVE YOU.

'_Okay…either these two have a really good bromance or Owens is dating a guy.' _He thought in disbelief as he looked at the other messages sent between Owens and Guillermo.

Max was ready to bet all of his Jackass DVDs that Owens was in the closet and that Dave had no idea. '_Shit.'_

Dave couldn't help but feel as he was being studied by Owens as he pulled out the ingredients for the tomatoes sauce for the lasagna.

"What?" he asked, a little too defensively. He was worried; he was finally feeling comfortable in his own skin. The last thing he needed was to be made fun of by his friend.

Owens grinned, "Didn't know you knew how to cook." His tone was light, and Dave couldn't sense any teasing so he relaxed a bit.

"Well since mom left, there hasn't been anyone to really cook. That and I can't stand frozen dinner food." He pulled out a pot from the pile of pans and trays in the cupboard, "They taste like the box that they came in."

He could tell there was something bugging Owens, the guy was too quiet and looked kind of worried.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're not at basketball training?"

Owens smirked and clasped his hands together, "Well, _dad,_ I didn't feel like going. I wanted to visit my friend before he left me to go to whatever college that accepts his ugly mug."

"Bull." Dave chuckled, "You know I'm pretty." He noticed Owens tense up a little. "Dude, seriously, you okay?"

Owens rubbed his face tiredly; Dave finally noticed that his friend had bags underneath his blood shot eyes. He could have brushed it off, for all he knew Owens was just tired from the trip over. But something in his gut was telling him otherwise.

"It's nothing." Owens walked over to the fridge to pull out a soda to find Dave still staring at him, "What? I said it was nothing, I'm fine."

Dave wasn't buying it, he knew Owens too well. "I've known you since you were seven, I can tell when you're bs-ing. Why did you decide to make the trip up here. I'm always the one to visit you."

Owen sighed, "I decided to save you some time and money and made the trip myself. So sue me. I was trying to be a good friend. What up with the third degree?" He pushed Dave back, but Dave only grabbed the soda away and turned Owens around.

"It's more than that man, you've-"

Owens finally snapped, "What? I've been what?" he snatched his soda away from Dave. "Look, all I wanted was to hang out with you before you left for college. Just some bro time. But if you're gonna go parental on me, then I'll leave. I don't need this crap."

Dave raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Chill dude. I wasn't trying to be your dad! You've been uptight lately." He missed Owens' jaw tick, "You haven't been the same lately, that's all."

Owens opened the soda roughly and took a long swing of it. "I can say the same about you, loser. What's this crap about you starting the Bully Whips at your school? Thought you and I were supposed to own our school, control those freaks and geeks."

Dave tried not to grimace at those words. Instead he went back to cooking. "Yeah, but my girlfriend wanted us to protect the school, not terrorize it."

" Santana, right?"

Dave nodded, "Yep, pretty sure she tagged me in some prom pics on Facebook."

Owens smiled and took another sip of his soda, "She's super hot man, guess that's a good reason."

Dave forced himself to laugh and agree, he wondered what would happen if he told Owens that he kissed a _guy_, or that he flirted and was planning to call a _guy _for a date_. 'Bad idea.'_

"You say something dude?"

Dave quickly recovered, "Yeah, think it's a bad idea if I cooked chicken since there's beef in the sauce. You want steaks?"

Owens almost jumped him in excitement. "Only if we get your dad to make his special sauce! That thing is like crack!"

Upstairs they head Max yell out, "SPECIAL SAUCE!"

Suddenly an idea hit Dave. He didn't have the guts to out himself to Owens, just yet anyway, but maybe he could figure out how comfortable Owens would be with a gay guy. "Umm, by the way, I know you're not the type to disrespect Max or anything but just so you know he came out to his parents and stuff."

"He came out?" Owens looked half confused and half amused.

"He's gay." Dave stated simply, wishing he could say the same thing about himself to Owens. He looked at his friend for a reaction. "You gonna be okay with that?" suddenly Dave felt a bit over protective about Max. If Owens had a problem, he had no problem with kicking him out.

Owens took another swing of his soda. "Yeah, that's cool."

"Really? You're okay with this?" Dave asked in disbelief. Dave knew Owens was more of the stereotypical jock and bully than him; he didn't like thinking or say this, but he was sure Owens would have had a problem with Max being gay '_Maybe he's just a better man than me.'_

"Yeah, I mean it's not a big deal. Lots of people are gay. What's one more? Plus it's not like Max is gonna make us stay up and watch show tunes all night." He paused, "He's not, right?"

Dave threw an oven mitt at him, "No you idiot." He felt more relaxed and more confident; maybe he could tell Owens after all.

"So you nail that Santana chick yet?"

Or maybe not.

After dinner all four guys were laying around in the living room, stuffed and tired.

"Dude…I'm so full." Owens groaned. "Jesus Karofsky, where you trying to kill us?"

"No one told you to eat thirds." he looked at his cousin who was sprawled on the ground like a dead man. "And no one told you to eat fifths." On the couch next to him he could hear his dad laugh.

"Next time Davey, cook three times the suggested serving instruction." His dad advised smirking at his nephew and Owens. "I'm going to assume that no one wants dessert?"

He heard Dave groan. "That would be no." He looked at Owens, who was laying against the couch near Dave, "How about you Max?" The young boy let out puff of air and shook his head.

"And Max? Should I even ask you?" He knew his nephew had a huge appetite. He was even more sure that if he went to the guestroom he was bound to find empty potato chips bags and candy wrappers.

Max let out a burp and patted his stomach, "Give me five minutes."

Dave rolled his eyes; he should haven't expected any less from his cousin. "Just be sure you don't finish off the whole bin of ice cream." He got up to use the rest room upstairs

"Will not be making any sort of promises." Max yelled after him.

Before he got to the bathroom he heard a phone ring in Max's room. He knew it wasn't his cousin's phone; '_Owens must have left it here or something' _He let the call go to voicemail, but then heard it beep again. Dave opened the text, not really expecting much, maybe a message from Owens parents.

GUESS YOU'RE MAD. I KNOW YOU'RE STILL NOT READY TO COME OUT YET. I'LL CALL YOU LATER. G'NIGHT, MISS+LOVE YOU XXX

Dave could feel the blood going straight to his head, _'Who the hell is Guillermo?' _He was so confused and shocked that he never heard Owens walking towards him.

"Hey dude, Max wants to know if you guys have any jimmies or…" Owens' voice sputtered and died when he saw Dave with his cell phone.

Dave held the phone in his hand, the message from Guillermo still displayed on screen. "SHIT! Who the hell told you can read my text messages?" Owens snatched his phone from Dave angrily.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?" Dave knew he was being a hypocrite, but he was still confused. All throughout dinner he had to listen to Owens talking about his dates with Jenny, Robin, and a few other girls.

Owens quickly closed the bedroom door, "Will you shut the hell up?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that you are g-"

Owens grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, "Don't you even fucking go there, Karofsky." Dave pushed the younger boy away, but Owens shoved him back.

"Dude, what the hell did you think I would have done if you told me?" Dave asked wearily, he thought that Owens and he were close enough to be brothers. Granted, he had his own secret…_'Okay, I'm being a freaking hypocrite.'_

"Don't give me that crap Karofsky. You don't think I see that shit you and the rest of the jocks from McKinley write about that Kurt kid on your Facebook page?" He saw Dave freeze and look away from him. "You don't think your dad told my dad about what happened between the two of you? Dude, you were beating up the guy for being gay."

"You thought I would beat you up?"

Owens shrugged, throwing his hands in the air before dropping them to his sides. "I don't know, maybe. I thought if I told you you would never want to see me again."

Dave could have sworn he heard Owens's voice crack. "Dude, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why? Why not me? What's the difference between Kurt and me? Or Max?" Owens was beginning to unravel, "What's the damn difference? Why do I have to be so freaking afraid of losing everyone if I become myself?" he shouted at Dave.

Dave tried to hug him but Owens shoved him again, this time into the wall, "Get the hell away from me." He shouted again, "The only reason why you're not freaking kicking my ass for being a queer is because I'm your friend and the only reason why you stopped kicking Kurt's ass is because your girlfriend is friends with Kurt.

Dave winced at the words, he was starting to see himself in Owen, "You don't know what hell you're talking about." He said roughly as he pushed Owens back, causing the boy to trip backwards.

Owens tackled him to the floor, both boys wrestled in order to gain the upper hand over the other. In between their fighting Owen growled out "You hate my guts as much as you hate his."

"DAMNIT MAX, THAT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE!" Dave was finally able to pin Owens down. "You're a freaking idiot. You know that? I don't hate you for being gay; I hate you because you're total d-bag."

He was waiting for a comeback, but it never came. "Max?" He noticed the Owen's dark brown eyes were starting to get misty. He sighed and got up, pulling Owens up with him. "It's gonna be fine, dude."

Owens laughed, but it sounded so forced and bitter that it made Dave cringe."Whatever, look who's telling me it's going to be okay. You're on the football team, hockey team, you freaking made the honor roll, and you were voted prom king. Plus you have a smoking hot girlfriend who puts out."

Dave looked eyed him, "How the hell did-?"

"Facebook." Owens stated simply.

'_Damn you Zuckerberg!' _Dave was starting to really hate the damn website. "My life isn't as picture perfect as it sounds, dude."

Owens rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sure you have a lot of problems, like what type of coffee you should order before you get to school."

"More like if I should tell my dad and my friends that I'm gay." Dave blurted out; he was becoming really sick of Owens's woe-is-me bit. Plus, it felt good getting that of his chest again, he could feel himself becoming more confident the more times he said it. He noticed Owens's slack jawed expression, "I'm gay." Dave repeated again, smiling for his friend's benefit.

Owens was clearly speechless; he was mute as he slowly sat down on the edge of bed. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Who knows?"

"Santana does, she's my beard." He didn't want to explain Santana being gay as well nor the whole blackmailing thing. "Kurt and his boyfriend know too. So does Max. But that's all, just those four."

He could see the disappointed look on Owens' face; the guy was probably hoping Dave had told his father.

Suddenly the door opened and Paul walked in, looking a bit worried. "You guys have been up here for a while." He saw the expression on both boys. "You boys okay?"

Clearly Paul hadn't heard their conversation; Dave relaxed a bit and offered his father an easy smile. "We're okay, just catching up."

Paul nodded, "Okay, if you guys want dessert you better hurry up. Max already finished the bucket of ice-cream. I think he's about to polish off the cookies next." He shook his head at his nephew's antics, "I seriously hope the guy that ends up with Max can cook." He left the two boys alone again, but left the door open.

Owens and Dave looked at each other, a silent agreement between the two of them forming. "You want to go running tomorrow?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." Owens answered steadily getting up from the bed and following Dave down to the kitchen.

At five in the morning Dave woke up to someone flicking his foot. "Rr-what?" He opened his eyes to find Owens at the bottom of his bed. "Shit."

Owen was already dressed in gym shorts, a "GO PIRATES" t-shit, and sneakers. He stood over Dave and flicked his head this time. "I'll wait downstairs."

Ten minutes later Dave was already out the door, running alongside with Owens. "So we ever gonna talk about this?" Owens asked, after Paul had left them they went back to the family room and played videogames with Max till one in the morning."Do you want to talk about this?"

Dave breathed out, "Yeah, just don't know when or where to start."

Owens nodded in agreement, "I do. How long have you known that you were gay?"

Dave surprised himself when he answered "I think I always knew that I was gay, I just didn't want to admit it." Owens didn't say anything back, so he continued. "It was always there bugging me in the back of my head. And I hated it. I know that's why I bullied Kurt so much, he was happy and just okay with it." He gulped; he still wasn't over what he did to Kurt. Especially since he left him in the middle of the dance floor at prom. "He was just so damn happy with being gay; I wanted to make him as miserable as I felt." He shook his head and focused on running again, "It was dumb and stupid."

"No it's not. I treatedGuillermo like crap…actually I treated a lot of kids at school like crap. But Guillermo was the first to stand up to me. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

Owens felt his face starting to burn red as he recalled the memory, "He was my tutor for chemistry. I thought I could boss him around and get him to do my homework. First thing he said to me was 'if you're too much afraid of me then you should go'."

Dave nodded; he knew where Guillermo would get that idea. He was deathly afraid of Kurt, still was. "What did you do?"

"We started yelling-well whispering yelling, we _were_ at library. He told me I would always be a dumb stuck-up jock who would end up fat and ugly with only my glory days to keep me company. I don't know why or what the hell I was thinking, but I just kissed him."

Dave tried not to laugh at the eerily similarities between their 'I kissed a guy' stories. "He freaked out?"

"Actually I did."

Dave chuckled, "You did?"

Owens rolled his eyes, "Dude I already knew I was gay, I've known since I was twelve, but I always had a girlfriend, I'm always the cool jock. To kiss a guy, like that and actually like it, it scared me shitless."  
>Dave laughed again, "How romantic."<br>Owens punched him hard in the arm as they continued to run. "Gotta hand it to Guillermo though, he calmed me down. We started to talk about it, me being gay and stuff."

"And?"

"And we've been together for a year and half now." Owens declared smiling. Dave felt the pain in his heart, he was happy that Owens got the happy ending with the guy that he liked. He wondered after his kiss with Kurt, could it have gone any different so that in the end they would have ended up together.

'_I didn't have the gut to make it happen.'_ Dave thought bitterly to himself. Owens slapped Dave's chest, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You okay, dude?"

"Not really."

"You wanna get some breakfast? Isn't that diner not far from here?" Owens knew something was up. He knew when Dave was mad or depressed; the guy had a habit of wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Closed down, I know where we could go though."

Thirty minutes later the two were sitting at Lima Bean, both boys were enjoying their small breakfast while Dave told his story. Luckily for him the café was empty and the three employees were talking amongst themselves.

After Dave told him everything Owens had a better understanding of why they were at Lima Bean. "Should have known this wasn't your hangout out. There's no greasy bacon, the tables are clean, and you only drink black coffee."

Dave was finally able to laugh, he had been down throughout telling his story. He drank some of his coffee, "He loves coming here, I thought maybe if I came here and started to like it we could have a something to talk about." Owen looked at him as if he were an idiot, "Yeah, I know; dumb idea. I was desperate."

"Kind of sucks that you had to hear his boyfriend telling him he loves him here though. So why come back?"

Dave thought about it for a second. He knew Blaine loved Kurt, he just wasn't sure Kurt loved Blaine. Scratch that, after the little chat he had with Kurt at the mall-he was sure Kurt didn't love Blaine like that.

"Hopeful, I guess."

Owens rested his arms on the table. "I love him; I want to say it out loud. I want to be him publically. I just can't though."

"He must really love you if he is willing to do that."

Owen shrugged and rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Sometimes I think he deserves better, he needs a boyfriend who will hold his hand and kiss him in public, go to the movies with him and everything. Not some shit head who's so deep in the closet that he's in freaking Narnia."

Dave spat out his coffee, causing Owens to laugh. "Oh God, when did we become so screwed up?" he laughed, wiping down his shirt and the table

Owens took a giant bite out his doughnut, "Two gay jocks in Narnia. You can't write this shit."

"That sounds like the worse internet parody ever!" Soon enough the two were laughing hysterically, both finally feeling comfortable around each other. Dave stood up and started to pick up his trash, "C'mon, let's get out of here." They both threw their trash away and started to head out to walk back home when Dave let out a frustrated groan.

"What?" Owen asked worriedly, Dave look horrified-his sight locked onto two boys getting out of nice black SUV. He recognized the taller boy, Kurt Hummel, he had seen a few pictures of the kid on Facebook. He started to chuckle as he finally realized something while looking at Kurt. "Holy Crap!"

Dave gutted him hard with his elbow,"Don't say he looks like Pinocchio or Clinton Kelly!" he growled.

Owens face blanched, he wasn't thinking that. "Dude, he sort of looks like Guillermo!" Owen laughed as Dave looked at him weirdly.

"I'll show you a picture him after this."

"After what? Wait-What are you doing?" Dave asked anxiously as Owens grabbed his hand and stood closer to him. "Max?"

Dave cursed God's sense of humor as Kurt and Blaine finally noticed him and walked towards them. They also noticed Owens and Dave holding hands, and Owens looking affectionately at Dave.

Dave could see the hidden joy and relief in Blaine's face, Kurt's though was unreadable. "Kurtofsky, funny seeing you here." Blaine greeted him friendly, he smiled at Owens. "There something you want to tell us?"

Dave could feel his heart try to break through his rib cage; he saw something flicker through Kurt's face. What it was-he wasn't so sure. _'After what I said to him yesterday, he's probably still pissed.'_

"This is Max Owens, my boyfriend." Owens moved his hand away and wrapped his arm around Dave's shoulder. "Max, this is Kurt and Blaine."

"Nice to meet you two." Owens nodded.

"Same here." Blaine said smiling, "Well Kurtofsky, you're full of surprises. Though I must say, you two do make a cute couple."

"How did you get a boyfriend so fast?" Kurt all of sudden asked curtly.

"Max and I have been talking about it for a while; we just decided to go for it. We've haven't been dating for too long, we're just taking it slowly."

Kurt wasn't buying it and Dave knew it. He hated to admit, but he and Kurt were now able to read each other like an open book since the day at Figgen's office.

"Another Max? That's too cute." Blaine laughed, "You better be careful about sending any mushy or dirty text messages." The three boys laughed, Kurt just offered a weak smile.

"Actually Max's boyfriend is named Dave too. Small world." Dave added. He looked to see Owens giving him the "bedroom eyes"-if it wasn't for the situation Dave would have laughed.

"Even more reasons to be careful when it comes to sending me dirty text and pic messages." Owen teased, giving Dave a kiss on the mouth. "You should see some of the things this guy can come up with to get me hot and bothered." He gave Dave another kiss. It took all of Dave's will power to not laugh, but he hoped his trying to contain his laughter approach could pass for happy/having fun.

Kurt crossed his arm and stood on his toes-something Kurt did, Dave noticed, whenever he would get anxious or nervous-, "So Max, why haven't we seen or heard about you before?"

Dave could tell Owens noticed Kurt's annoyance with them. "Actually I live out of state."

"Hmm, how convenient." Said Kurt at the same time Blaine said "How sad."

Blaine noticed the sour tone coming from his boyfriend. Wasn't Kurt the romantic one of the two?

"We've known each for years though, we met at football camp." Owens offered, "Dave and I just came out to each other a month or so ago and we decided to try the whole dating thing." He went back to holding Dave's hand and gently squeezed it, "Even though the whole distance thing does suck, so far so good."

"You two are really adorable. Maybe we could double date before you have to leave?" Blaine asked, completely missing the complete look of horror on Kurt's face.

Dave bit his lip as he looked at Kurt, "Yeah, why not. Kurt has my number."

Blaine was oblivious to Kurt's demeanor. "Terrific, well we should get going. Kurt's treating me to breakfast before I have to start my new job. Don't want to be late." He stuck out his hand for Owens to shake, "it was great meeting you."

"Same here, dude."

As soon as the couple was in the cafe and Dave and Owen were a good distance away from the café the two boys broke out laughing.  
>"Jesus Christ, I thought Kurt was seriously going to wet his pants. He looked so freaking pissed!" Owens laughed hanging onto Dave for support. "At least we gave Blaine a reason not to feel threaten anymore."<p>

"You think? I thought he was going to hug me for giving up on Kurt and dating another guy." Dave shook his head; he could feel the pain from the laughter hitting his stomach. "Thanks for taking one for the team, dude."

"No problem dude, you and me are bros for life." He fist bumped Dave.

"I feel kind bad for Guillermo though." Dave said solemnly after awhile.

"Why?"

"Cause he has to kiss those chapped lips of yours." Dave quipped, earning himself a hard punch in the gut.

"You suck!" Owens snorted, although he knew Dave was joking he couldn't help but touch his lips.

Dave laughed as his breathing came back to him, "Seriously dude, I think you cut my lip during that second kiss!"

There were like this throughout the whole walk home.

**Will get to the hockey story in the next chapter. **

**So for next time more Max Blum and a little more Kurt (and I will explain the whole Kurt/Dave conservations). **

**Tell me what you think, especially about how I wrote Max Owens. **


End file.
